Thank You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Kemunculan sosok dirinya membuatku merasa sangat istimewa, aku merasa begitu bahagia, merasa benar-benar hidup dan merasa benar-benar beruntung. Mind to RnR?


Thank You

Pairing: Sasuhina

Gendre: romance  
Disclaimner: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Cerita gak beraturan, Ooc, gak jelas, Eyd berantakan, feel gak kerasa dll.

SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D

GUI GUI M.I.T

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, dan inilah kisahku.

Aku bukanlah orang yang terkenal dikalangan pelajar pria di sekolah, aku bukan berasal dari keluarga konglomerat yang akan selalu disegani oleh banyak orang, aku bukan siswa pintar yang akan selalu dikagumi oleh banyak siswa lain, aku bukan orang jago olah raga yang selalu terlihat bersemangat. Aku hanya seorang gadis biasa, seorang gadis yang tidak punya kelebihan apa-apa, seorang gadis yang selalu dianggap tidak ada.

Pagi hari, setelah membereskan semua pekerjaan dirumah, aku akan pergi sekolah berjalan kaki. Sendirian, tanpa ada seorang temanpun yang akan menemaniku. Aku selalu sendirian, mungkin banyak orang yang akan menganggapku sebagai sosok gadis aneh yang menyeramkan, aku selalu sendiri, aku selalu memperlihatkan wajah datar, dan aura yang kupancarkan setiap hari selalu terkesan dingin. Beginilah diriku, seorang gadis penyendiri yang akan selalu dipinggirkan.

Saat tiba dikelas, aku akan langsung duduk di bangkuku yang terletak paling pojok. Aku duduk diam sambil memaca buku kesayangkanku yang setiap hari selalu kubawa dan kubaca dimanapun dan kapanpun aku berada. Diam... tanpa ada yang peduli terhadapku.

Kadang aku akan menyempatkan diri untuk melirik semua teman-teman sekelasku, tapi kemudian... saat mereka menyadari tatapanku, aku akan langsung menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajah dibalik buku tebal yang akan selalu menjadi tameng terkuatku.

"Gadis aneh..."

"Tatapannya menyeramkan."

"Dia menatap kita, menakutkan..."

"Dia seperti hantu,"

Banyak sekali kata-kata menyakitkan yang sering aku dengar dari mereka. Sejak pertama kali aku masuk sekolah disini, sampai hampir tujuh bulan berlalu... tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang berani menegurku, dan aku... sampai sekarang belum pernah mengeluarkan suaraku sedikitpun. Bahkan saat guru mengabsen dan memanggil namaku, aku hanya akan menunjuk tangan tanpa menimbulkan sedikitpun suara. Bukan karena aku tidak mau, bukan pula karena aku bisu, hanya saja... aku terlalu takut. Aku takut saat aku mengeluarkan suara nantinya, pandangan mereka akan tertuju padaku. Aku tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian, aku sudah puas dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku... puas?

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Aku pikir, selamanya aku akan seperti ini. Aku akan selalu menjadi sosok yang tidak dianggap dan tidak dikenal oleh orang lain, aku pikir aku akan tamat dari sekolah ini tanpa mempunyai satu orangpun teman. Tapi ternyata aku salah... sejak dirinya datang, semuanya berubah.

"_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, umurku enam belas tahun, aku pindahan dari Tokyo High School. Pindah kesini karena urusan bisnis keluargaku. Hanya itu yang akan aku beritahukan, aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan yang akan kalian berikan padaku." Pria itu, dengan ekspresi datarnya saat mengenalkan diri sebagai murid pindahan berhasil menyita perhatianku. Aku terus menatapnya, memperhatikan semua geraknya hingga aku tidak sadar bahwa dia, sudah berada disamping kananku._

_Srettt... _

_Pria itu menarik bangku kosong yang ada disampingku dan langsung duduk diatasnya._

"_Kau punya masalah denganku?" _

_Saat itu baru aku sadar, aku menatapnya terlalu lama. _

"_Aku berbicara padamu, Nona!"_

_Deg..._

_Aku ketakutan. Raut wajahnya yang begitu dingin, perkataannya yang begitu to the point, berhasil membuatku menggigil ketakutan._

_Srekkk..._

_Secepat kilat aku langsung mengambil buku dan menyiapkan alat tulisku, Aku menunduk dan pura-pura tidak mendengar suaranya. Kami-sama... ini pertama kali sesorang berbicara padaku._

Dulu bangku disamping tempat dudukku yang selalu saja kosong, kini telah terisi. Dia... Uchiha Sasuke menjadi teman sebangkuku. Meski kami jarang sekali berbicara, meski sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah berbicara sedikitpun padanya, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa tenang dan nyaman saat dia ada didekatku.

"_Oi, Mereka bilang namamu Hinata?" Aku hanya bisa menunduk tanpa berani menatapnya._

"_Kau tidak mau berbicara? Baiklah, itu lebih bagus... itu artinya kau tidak akan menggangguku." Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, dengan gaya bicara khasnya mengajakku berbicara untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dia tau namaku, dia menyebut namaku, entah kenapa nama itu terdengar begitu indah saat dia yang menyebutnya._

_Sasuke yang saat ini membaringkan kepalanya diatas meja, kini menatapku dalam-dalam. _

_Glek..._

_Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah, berharap agar bisa sedikit menetralkan detak jantungku yang kini menggila, agar dia tidak tahu betapa bergetarnya seluruh tubuhku saat ini. Dia memandangiku dari atas sampai bawah dan aku hanya bisa berpura-pura tidak peduli padanya._

"_Kau pasti tidak punya teman." kata Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam, iya memang... aku sama sekali tidak punya teman, sama sekali tidak punya. Temanku hanyalah buku yang selalu aku bawa kemana-kemana. Tapi ne, sejak dia duduk disampingku, entah kenapa aku merasa memiliki seorang teman. Aku merasa senang saat menyadari bahwa kini, ada orang lain disampingku._

Dia mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan dan membawaku pada satu jalan dimana aku bisa merasakan sebuah ketenangan. Dia membawaku pergi kejalan yang sama dengannya, dia... berhasil merubah hidupku.

_Bruk..._

_Dia menarik tanganku, membawaku ke atap sekolah dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke dinding. Pria itu terlihat begitu kesal padaku, aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti apa sebenarnya yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini._

"_Kau benar-benar memuatku hampir gila." Aku hanya bisa menunduk seperti biasa, membiarkannya mengurungku agar aku tidak bisa lari darinya. Kupejamkan mataku, kupeluk tanganku, dan kupanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama berharap agar dia tidak menyakitiku. Aku hanya diam, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku._

"_Tiga bulan ini, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar suaramu sepatahpun. Hoi... kau bisu ha?" _

_Deg.._

_Sasuke yang terlihat benar-benar marah mencengkram mulutku dan memaksaku agar mendongak menatap wajahnya. Sasuke-kun terlihat sangat dekat, ini benar-benar menakutkan._

"_Kau membuatku penasaran." Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya, pria itu beranjak menjauhiku, membiarkanku agar bisa menghirup udara dengan bebas. Dia duduk dan menatapku dari atas sampai bawah._

"_Selama ini aku selalu mencari tahu siapa dirimu dan bagaimana sosok sebenar dirimu." Dia menatapku tajam dan aku kembali menunduk._

"_Kau memuatku seperti orang bodoh!" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku, apa dia membenciku?_

"_HINATA HYUUGA!" Dia memanggil namaku dengan nada yang jauh lebih tinggi, dia membuatku kaget dan tanpa sadar mendogak menatap wajahnya. Kami bertatapan, dan entah kenapa aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari tatapannya._

"_Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam!" Kata-katanya begitu tegas hingga aku tanpa sadar menatapnya cengo dan hanya bisa mengedipkan kedua mataku beberapa kali._

"_Aku perintahkan kau. Mulai saat ini, jadilah kekasihku!"_

_Blush..._

_Apa aku salah dengar? _

_Apa saat ini aku bermimpi?_

_Apa ini hanyalah sebuah ilusi?_

"_Ee?" Suara pertama yang kukeluarkan selama hampir sepuluh bulan aku bersekolah disini._

_Sasuke menatapku dengan matanya yang melebar, mungkin terkejut saat mendengar bagaimana suaraku tadi._

"_Suaramu.."_

_Blush..._

"_Hinata..."_

"_A-ano... a-aku, a-apa aku bermimpi?" Entah kenapa, suaraku keluar begitu saja._

"_Hm..." Aku melihat senyum manisnya untuk yang pertama kali. Ini sungguh bukan mimpi?_

"_Kenapa selama ini kau bisa menyembunyikan suara merdumu itu, he?"_

_Blush..._

_Aku tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa lagi. _

_Brukkk... _

_kepalaku berat dan semuanya tiba-tiba saja berubah jadi hitam. Sebentar lagi, mungkin aku akan jatuh pinsan._

"_Hinata..." Suara terakhir yang aku dengar, sebelum kegelapan merenggut kesadaranku._

Kemunculan sosok dirinya membuatku merasa sangat istimewa, aku merasa begitu bahagia, merasa benar-benar hidup dan merasa benar-benar beruntung.

'_Arigatoo, Sasuke-kun... hountoni arigatoo."_

Aku benar-benar bahagia bisa dicintai oleh pria seperti dirimu.

OWARI

Fic gak jelas, super duper gak jelas. Gui gui ngetik ini tiba-tiba aja, pengen ngilangin bosan iseng-iseng ngetik. Tanpa ide dipikiran, tanpa ada persiapan dan jadilah fic gak jelas ini.

Sebenarnya gak pengen dipublish, tapi entah kenapa malah sayang. Hitung-hitung nambahin jumlah fic gui gui aja deh.

Terima kasih udah mau membaca fic hancur buatan gui gui ini. Makasih... Mind to RnR?


End file.
